If you touch her, I'll kill you !
by Shamhao
Summary: Tomoejika Kirishikawa, 17 ans. Désespérée par son manque incroyable de féminité. Désespérée par toutes les filles qui avaient fini par la considérer comme un garçon. Désespérée par 4 frères surprotecteurs. Désespérée par le manque d'intérêt féminin qu'elle suscite. Elle se rendrait bien vite compte que l'attention ne se trouvait pas toujours là où on s'y attendait.


**Title :** If you touch her, I'll kill you !

**Summary :** "Refais-le, Tomoe-chan !" "Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Une attraction touristique… ?" "Donc en résumé… Tu as lancé une canette en direction de la poubelle à 200 mètres de distance, mais tu n'avais pas prévu le garçon qui passerait dans la trajectoire de la canette. Tu as frappé sa peluche qui s'est envolé avec la canette et est tombée dans la poubelle. Ce type a été poursuivi par la malchance toute la journée à cause de cet acte, et maintenant, il veut te forcer à l'accompagner à un festival. C'est bien ça ?" "Reviens ici Kirishikawa !" "C'est bien ça. Hana-chan aide-moi !" "Débrouille-toi avec tes propres problèmes."

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme le monde dans lequel il évolue. Tout est propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, hormis les OCs.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une histoire complètement loufoque, avec de nombreux OCs (heureusement modérés pour ne pas embrouiller).

**Let's have a nice time together and please, enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 1._

Il faisait beau. Il aurait fait presque beau. Si elle n'avait pas cet amas de sangsues en jupe et en chaussettes hautes qui se pressaient autour d'elle, parlant si vite qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien du tout. Elle voulait bien croire qu'être un nouvel élève attirait l'attention, mais ça faisait presqu'un mois qu'elle était là ! Le seuil d'attention maximal aurait dû être dépassé depuis longtemps ! Agacée par toutes les demandes qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre – alors qu'elle était japonaise pure sang et parlait couramment japonais, c'était pour dire ! Nan parce que venir du _Kansai_ et avoir un léger accent de là-bas ne comptait pas – elle se redressa vivement, levant les yeux au ciel alors que les filles poussaient un « _Ooooooh !_ » synchronisée. D'accord, être grande – bon GIGANTESQUE – n'était pas conventionnel, mais elles n'étaient pas obligées de la regarder comme si elle était un aliène unijambiste avec des pis de vache et des défenses en train de danser le moonwalk sur ses pouces ! …

« _Ne~_ Tomoe-chan ! » S'enquit l'une d'elle. *_Tomoe-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom stupide ?_* Inutile de préciser que ses amies l'appelaient comme ça aussi. « Combien est-ce que tu mesures ?

- 1 mètre 86. »

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en entendant le « _Ooooooh !_ » émerveillé que poussèrent ces filles. Elle n'avait jamais côtoyé ce genre de filles, et elle pouvait dire qu'elle était très fière de ne jamais l'avoir fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était dans une école en peu_…_ _er…_ spéciale, où les filles pensaient plus à être meilleures que les autres sportivement parlant, que plus jolies. Les filles étaient plutôt des garçons manquées et elle avait adopté cette attitude inconsciemment. Elle écrasa dans sa main la canette qu'elle buvait, puis tourna la tête vers la poubelle et laissa échapper une plainte en voyant qu'elle se trouvait plutôt loin. Elle avança alors son pied droit en avant, arma son bras gauche et esquissa un arc de cercle avec son avant-bras pour lancer la canette. Comme un projectile frappé par un boulet de canon, la canette suivit une ligne droite avant de se crasher dans la poubelle avec un « _THUMB !_ » inquiétant. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, fière d'elle et sursauta en entendant de nouveau les « _Ooooooh !_ » si désagréables.

« L-La poubelle était presque à 750 mètres de distance ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette pure exagération, puis se tourna franchement vers les filles qui la fixaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se frotta la nuque, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec elle et faillit pleurer de joie en entendant une voix familière l'appeler.

« _Shika_-_chan_. C'est ici que tu te cachais.

- _Hana_-_chan_ ! » Pleura-t-elle presque en voyant son amie approcher. Elle offrit un air désolé à ses… "groupies." « _Gomen ne mina_, mais je dois retourner en classe-mya. _Ja ne ~ _! »

Elle se détourna pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui patientait plus loin, et flancha en entendant un « _kyaaaa ! Tomoe-chan l'a redit, son accent du Kansai est si cool !_ » complètement effrayant. Elle se hâta de rejoindre ladite "Hana-chan" qui cachait son rire derrière la paume de sa main et poussa un soupir de défaitisme, croisant paresseusement les bras derrière sa nuque.

« Alors tu étais avec ton fan-club, Shika-chan

- _Moo_~ Hana-chan arrête de dire fan-club, c'est embarrassant-mya.

- _Kyaaaa_ tu l'as encore dit ! Ton accent du Kansai est si cool Tomoe-chan ! » Les imita son amie avec un large sourire. La géante attrapa les joues de son amie pour les tirer. « Hanabusa Komaki, arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Hanabusa hocha immédiatement la tête devant le regard menaçant de son amie qui la relâcha. Tomoejika Kirishikawa avait été transféré le mois précédent et avait été sujette à nombre de rumeurs à cause de sa taille quasiment impensable pour une japonaise, son allure débraillée qui n'était dû qu'à une passivité sans égale et ses notes catastrophiques qu'elle devait à sa paresse sans nom.

« Je m'attendais à une école de snob, lorsque Sen-nii me parlait de Shutoku, mais c'est tout à fait normal-mya. Et j'ai un fan-club, non de dieu !

- Tu viens de dire fan-club Shika-chan. »

Tomoe balaya l'argument d'un revers la main, entrant dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre sa classe. Malgré qu'ils doivent être habitués à sa présence à présent, les élèves lui jetaient toujours des regards en coin, suivant sa silhouette lorsqu'elle traversait un couloir.

« Tu ne compte pas rejoindre un club, Shika-chan ?

- _Mmh… ?_ _Naaa~_ je suis fatiguée du baseball et c'est fatiguant. Un autre sport serait tout aussi fatiguant-mya.

- _Attention !_ »

Rondement mené. Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux dans un sursaut, surprises à cause du hurlement. Hanabusa plongea en avant pour éviter la balle de tennis qui fonçait vers elle à toute vitesse. D'un geste reflexe si rapide qu'il paraissait flou, Tomoe tendit le bras sur sa gauche juste là où se trouvait Hanabusa la seconde d'avant, arrêtant la balle dans la paume de sa main. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le couloir, puis une horde de fille se pressa devant elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, les doigts entrelacés et les mains au niveau de leur poitrine.

« Tomoe-san c'était incroyable !

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Tomoe-chan tu es incroyable !

- Sans toi Tomoe-chan, Hanabusa-senpai aurait pu blessé ! *_Elle rigole ou quoi ? Hana-chan a évité avant._*

- Tomoe-senpai tu es géniale !

- _Er…_ »

Elle cligna des yeux devant toutes ces congratulations. Puis se frotta les cheveux avec sa main libre, ne comprenant pas en quoi ça avait quoique ce soit d'un exploit. Dans son ancien lycée, une dizaine de filles se seraient jetées sur la trajectoire de la balle pour espérer l'attraper et prouver sa supériorité aux autres. Une goutte de sueur géante roula le long de sa tempe alors qu'elle était désespérée par leur comportement, et elle tendit gracieusement une main à Hanabusa pour la relever. Celle-ci l'accepta avec un petit sourire.

« Tout va bien Hana-chan ? Tu n'as pas été blessé.

- Non. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- _Sôka_-mya_._ Je suis rassurée alors. »

Elle offrit un léger sourire à Hanabusa, et sursauta en entendant les hurlements des filles en face d'elle, l'une d'elle hurlant même : « _Tomoe-senpai tu es si classe ! On dirait un prince, un prince ! Je veux que tu sois mon prince à moi aussi !_ » Hanabusa pouffa derrière sa main devant leurs réactions excessives.

« Kirishikawa _nice catch !_ Et encore désolé pour la balle !

- Tu parles que tu es désolé, tu aurais pu blessé Tomoe-senpai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait touché son visage !

- Je vais t'apprendre à essayer de blesser Tomoe-chan ! »

Elle poussa un soupir alors que la horde de fan en colère menaçaient le pauvre joueur de baseball qui entraînait ses lancers – que l'attrapeur avait malheureusement manqué d'attraper – dans les couloirs. La Kirishikawa s'approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, faisant s'écarter vivement les groupies et lui tendit la balle de tennis avec un léger sourire.

« C'était un bon lancer. Mais tu devrais t'entraîner à l'extérieur avant de blesser quelqu'un-mya.

- _Sup !_ Merci Kirishikawa. »'

C'était le monde à l'envers. Les filles la considéraient comme un prince et les garçons, comme l'un des leurs. D'accord elle faisait 1 grand mètre 86, d'accord ses cheveux pas vraiment longs étaient constamment relevés en une tresse sur l'arrière de son crâne qui la faisait paraître plus masculine qu'elle ne l'était, d'accord elle n'avait qu'un pauvre bonnet C qui avec les vêtements amples qu'elle portait – l'habitude – lui faisait une poitrine quasiment plate, d'accord elle avait une fine musculature sur les bras et les jambes à force de lancer la balle et de courir partout pour la rattraper, mais elle était bien une fille ! Avec la poitrine – sous-développée – et tout le reste ! D'accord, elle n'aimait pas vraiment – haïssait serait le terme exact – le maquillage, le shopping et tous ces trucs mignons qui faisaient qu'on vous considérait comme une fille. D'accord, elle avait une attitude plutôt masculine – qui se transformait en chevalerie à l'égard des filles – et des manières complètement masculines – dont sa façon de parler, non parce qu'utiliser constamment « _boku_ » au lieu de « _kimi_ » était assez étrange – mais elle devait majoritairement tout ça à ses 4 frères aînés qui l'avaient élevée seuls. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la féminiser. Mais c'était comme elle était et ils ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher. Mais elle était tout de même une fille ! Elle poussa un soupir en voyant les filles qui la regardaient émerveillées et tourna les talons, serrant son uniforme contre sa poitrine pour s'assurer que non tout n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle était bien une fille.

« Hana-chan… Est-ce que je ressemble tant à un garçon que ça-mya ? » Son amie qui la suivait ouvrit de grands yeux, éberluée. Puis un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. « Tu es _mignonne_ Shika-chan. Et même si les autres ne le voient pas, moi je le vois. Et quelqu'un d'autre le verra un jour, alors ne désespère pas. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et Hanabusa gloussa, soulagée d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire. Hanabusa Komaki et Tomoejika Kirishikawa se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Auparavant, Hanabusa vivait dans le Kansai elle aussi, mais elle avait déménagé i ans de cela pour venir s'installer à Tokyo. C'était la raison pour laquelle son accent s'entendait à peine contrairement à celui de Tomoe. Hanabusa regarda à sa droite et cligna des yeux – alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'étage des 2e années – en voyant un petit groupe camouflé – très mal camouflé – dans un coin les observer dans l'ombre. Tomoe jeta un regard à son amie. Elle aurait pu regarder en arrière, vers ce que son amie fixait avec une telle incrédulité. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Et le destin se mit en marche.

* * *

Elle s'observa dans la glace en face d'elle, fronçant les yeux à son reflet. Aujourd'hui, elle avait abandonné la tresse et ses cheveux cascadaient librement le long de ses épaules. _C'était horrible_. On aurait dit un éléphant qui s'essayait pour une pub de shampoing. Elle poussa un soupir rageur et sa tête retomba contre le bois de sa coiffeuse, trop désespérée pour espérer faire quelque chose par rapport à son allure masculine.

« T'as l'air d'un détritus, _Tomin_. » Releva Senji en passant derrière elle, torse nu avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'était-elle-même pas dérangée par la vue de son frère à moitié nue ? Une fille normale crierait un « _Kyaaaa !_ » strident, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et lui hurlant d'aller mettre des vêtements. Et elle, elle lui jetait un regard blasé, par son _commentaire_, même pas par sa tenue !

« Comment est-ce que je suis censée attirer un garçon avec cette tête-mya ?

- _Un garçon ?_ Qui ça ? Comment il s'appelle ? Son âge ? Son groupe sanguin ? Quelle est sa profession ? Il a déjà des enfants ? Est-ce qu'il gagne assez pour t'entretenir au moins ? Qui c'est ce bâtard, je vais lui remettre les idées en place moi ! » Rugit Senji en lui jetant un regard acéré.

Elle leva la tête du bois de la coiffeuse, pour l'abattre à nouveau dessus d'un air désespéré. Senji était le plus jeune garçon de la fratrie Kirishikawa, et l'un des plus protecteur. Après Ranmaru, l'aîné, qui défonça d'ailleurs la porte de sa chambre en sortant, une batte de baseball armée sur l'épaule avec un regard qui signifiait « _amène-moi ce bâtard que je le fasse baigner dans son sang_. » La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête, désespérée par le comportement de sa propre famille.

« Il n'y a pas de garçon-mya ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour en se redressant brusquement. « Regardez-moi ! Je suis bonne pour finir toute seule à m'occuper des chats de gouttière ! »

Et ses frères n'étaient pour rien dans cette situation. Elle baissa la tête d'un air déprimé, fixant ses pieds et releva les yeux lorsque Ranmaru posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, lui souriant tendrement.

« Le type qui ne se retourne pas sur ton passage dans la rue a subi une infection de vers de terre aux yeux. A mes yeux, tu seras toujours la plus belle _Tomin_. La plus incroyable de toutes les jeunes fille qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

- Ran-chan… ! » Renifla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Senji fusilla Ranmaru du regard et celui-ci lui jeta un regard triomphant. Il tapota affectueusement le sommet du crâne de sa petite-sœur, puis lui caressa les cheveux. Son sourire retomba alors qu'ils entendaient la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment et un « _On est de retour !_ » gaiement exclamé. Tomoe se détacha aussitôt des bras de Ranmaru en s'exclamant un « _Ryo_-_nee ! Luke-chan !_ » excité et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers. Ce fut au tour de Senji de jeter un regard triomphant en pénétrant dans sa chambre à Ranmaru alors que celui-ci reniflait, descendant les escaliers à la suite de Tomoe. Celle-ci avait déjà atteint le séjour et se jetait dans les bras de Ryosei qui l'attrapa en riant. Il était le deuxième après Ranmaru.

« Je t'ai manqué, _Tomin ?_ » S'enquit-il en la reposant au sol.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, puis se tourna vers Luke qui se contenta de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Luke était le troisième après Ryosei. Ranmaru était âgé de 24 ans, Ryosei de 21 ans, Luke prendrait bientôt 20 ans et Senji venait tout juste d'avoir 19 ans. Elle-même prendrait 17 ans à la fin de l'année. Malgré qu'il ne soit que leur demi-frère à tous par leur père, Luke était considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Kirishikawa, si bien qu'on oubliait parfois qu'ils en avaient une mère différente.

« Ran-chan n'a pas été méchant avec toi pendant mon absence, n'est pas Tomin ?

- Évidemment que non, imbécile. »

Ryosei tira la langue d'un air puéril à Ranmaru, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Tomoe pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine, où Luke rangeait déjà les courses qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Pour entretenir la grande maison que leur avait laissé leurs parents, Ranmaru, Ryosei et même Luke étaient forcés de travailler en parallèle de leurs études. Senji s'était pris un boulot à mi-temps pour apporter son aide. Voyant l'implication de ses frères, elle avait décidé de leur parler d'un job à mi-temps qu'elle pourrait aussi prendre. Dès que le mot travail avait traversé ses lèvres, Ranmaru, Ryosei et Senji s'étaient mis à hurler en même temps, Luke se contentant de la frapper sur le sommet du crâne avec une cuillère en bois. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de remettre le sujet sur le tapis depuis. Elle frappa dans ses mains en approchant de Luke.

« Je veux manger un curry ce soir ~ ! _Ne~_ Luke-chan, je pourrais t'aider à le faire, pas vrai-mya ? Pas vrai ? »

Il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, lui souriant légèrement, puis s'immobilisa alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour se tourner. Il reporta son attention sur elle et étrécit les yeux en la dévisageant. Puis il tendit la main, et s'empara d'une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds qu'il coinça entre son pouce et son index.

« Tes cheveux ont poussé. » Remarqua-t-il doucement en caressant la mèche. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage. « Tu es mignonne _Tomin_. »

Elle cligna des yeux devant sa déclaration soudaine, puis un large sourire traversa son visage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'elle se retrouvée pressée contre la poitrine de Luke la seconde d'après, celui-ci l'étreignant fortement. Elle accrocha le gilet du jeune homme, se blottissant un peu plus dans son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, Luke-chan.

- _Uwaaah !_ Pas juste ! Sen-chan, Ran-chan, Luke-chan profite de Tomin derrière notre dos ! »

Elle entendit le bruit de lourds pas dans les escaliers, puis traverser le salon avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte de la cuisine, manquant de la décrocher de ses gonds. Surprise, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Luke, pour jeter un regard derrière là, là où Ryosei, Senji et Ranmaru se trouvaient, avec des expression tout bonnement furieuses.

« Luke-chan espèce de sale profiteur ! » S'écria Senji avant de bondir, le taclant au niveau des jambes.

Elle poussa un soupir alors que ses frères se remettaient à se battre comme des chiffonniers, se disputant en hurlant des « _Tu ne feras pas de choses dégoûtantes à Tomin !_ » complètement désespérants. Elle cligna des yeux en entendant la sonnette et quitta la cuisine pour aller ouvrir la porte vu que ses frères continuaient à se battre comme des gamins de 4 ans. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, c'était étonnant de voir à quel point elle se sentait petite devant ses frères gigantesques. Ranmaru mesurait 1 mètre 96. Ryosei mesurait 1 mètre 94. Luke les battait tous les deux avec ses 2 m 01 et Senji se sentait complexé avec son simple mètre 91. Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées, puis ouvrit la porte et s'étonna en voyant deux jeunes garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent sur son porche, l'un assez petit avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux perçants et un sourire malicieux, l'autre avec des cheveux verts salades, un air sévère et une… est-ce que c'était bien une radio à sa main ? qui remonta ses lunettes d'un air nerveux.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-elle comme elle n'avait jamais vu ces deux jeunes gens auparavant. Le plus petit arbora un sourire hésitant. « _Er…_ Senji Kirishikawa-senpai habite bien ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Oh ?_ Bien-sûr-mya. Juste une seconde s'il-vous plaît. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine où elle devinait que ses frères se battaient toujours comme des chiffonniers, et prit une profonde inspiration en espérant que sa voix porterait assez pour qu'il l'entende même dans sa sphère batailleuse.

« SEN-NII ! »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle poussa un soupir, persuadée qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille le chercher par la peau du coup, et jeta un sourire éblouissant aux invités de son frère, avant de se décaler pour leur permettre d'entrer.

« Je m'en vais le chercher tout de suite, je vous en prie entrez. »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sembla sur le point de protester, mais l'autre le tira à l'intérieur. Elle s'excusa alors poliment, puis remonta les manches de son gilet, prête à se jeter dans la bataille pour tirer son plus jeune frère aîné. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine et évidemment, ils continuaient leur bataille stérile.

« Maintenant ça suffit et vous vous relevez tous ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous d'un même mouvement. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes-mya ? Des gamins ? Vous avez – presque – tous 20 ans, arrêtez de vous comporter comme si vous en aviez 3 ! Debout ! »

Penauds, ils se détachèrent tous les uns des autres alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air sévère. Il y avait des fois comme ça, où les rôles s'inversaient et c'était elle qui devenait la maman. Elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, puis désigna Senji du doigt.

« Sen-nii, des gens sont venus te voir-mya. Je les ai laissés dans le séjour. Vas-y, je vais faire du thé.

- Merci beaucoup Tomin ~ ! »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte, et jeta un regard acéré à ses frères restants qui s'activèrent aussitôt. Luke – qui n'avait fait qu'être entraîné dans cette bataille – reprit son rangement des courses là où il en était et Ryosei se dépêcha de commencer leur repas du midi, tandis que Ranmaru faisait chauffer l'eau pour le thé qu'elle devait préparer. Elle s'empara d'une boîte de cookies dans un placard, puis posa trois tasses de thé sur un plateau, ainsi que la théière, avant de rejoindre le salon où Senji discutait bruyamment avec ses invités. Il se tourna vivement vers elle à son entrée.

« Merci beaucoup, Tomin ! » S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant la table pour servir le thé. « Je disais justement que tu allais dans le même lycée que Shintaro et Kazunari. »

Elle releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes dont il était question, dont le premier lui rendit un hochement de tête, et le second un large sourire. Elle esquissa un sourire à son tour, inclinant la tête de côté.

« _Ah oui ?_ Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, je m'appelle Tomoejika Kirishikawa et je suis en deuxième année-mya.

- _Uwaaah_, _senpai !_ » S'exclama gaiement le brun. « Je suis Kazunari Takao, ravie de te rencontrer. Et lui c'est Midorima Shintaro, mais il est trop tsundere pour se présenter à quelqu'un du sexe opposé ~ !

_-_ Tais-toi Takao. »

Elle leur jeta un regard étrange alors qu'ils commençaient à se quereller à voix basse, puis sourit, amusée par leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Senji qui les regardait tous les deux d'un air bienveillant.

« Comment les as-tu rencontrés, Sen-nii ?

- C'est vrai, moi aussi je suis curieux Sen-chan ! Et Luke-chan et Ran-chan aussi ! »

Les deux amis de Senji, Senji et elle-même tournèrent la tête d'un mouvement synchronisé vers Ryosei et Ranmaru qui étaient cachés derrière une plante verte, tandis que Luke se trouvait debout à côté de la planté, blasé.

« Ran-chan ! Ryo-nee ! Luke-chan ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas espionner les conversations des autres-mya !

- Mais Sen-chan est si discret sur sa vie… » Bouda Ryosei en se redressant. Il se désigna ensuite du pouce. « Je suis Ryosei, le frère aîné de Tomin et Sen-chan, ravie de vous rencontrer ! Et voici Luke-chan, qui est juste plus vieux que Sen-chan et Tomin !

- Je suis Ranmaru, l'aîné. Et… _Si un seul de vous deux pose les yeux sur ma sœur, je lui fais exploser la cervelle. C'est clair ?_

- Ran-chan, arrête de leur faire peur-mya ! » Protesta Tomoe en voyant l'air effrayé qu'arboraient à présent les deux pauvres amis de Senji.

L'aîné Kirishikawa renifla, puis s'assit à côté de Senji, tandis que Luke s'asseyait près de Tomoe et que Ryosei s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Senji Celui-ci se frappa le front de la main, désespéré par sa famille.

« J'ai rencontré Shintaro et Kazunari chez l'antiquaire, là où je travaille à mi-temps. Shintaro va souvent acheter ses objets chanceux là-bas.

- Objets chanceux ? » Répétèrent les autres membres de la famille Kirishikawa. Senji renifla. « Ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

- _Ah !_ Je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous ! » S'exclama tout à coup Tomoe en regardant sa montre.

Il y eut subitement un blanc. Puis Ranmaru sortit une batte de sous la table alors que Senji s'emparait de la théière. Luke tira sa petite-sœur vers lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras alors que Ryosei se précipitait pour verrouiller toutes les fenêtres et la porte.

« Qui c'est ?! » Rugit Ranmaru en brandissant sa batte. « Qui c'est ce bâtard chanceux que je lui refasse le portrait !

- Dis-le nous Tomin ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on ne le tuera pas tout de suite. » Ajouta Senji, Luke hochant solennellement la tête.

Elle leur jeta un regard éberlué.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Hana-chan ! Hanabusa Komaki-mya ! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence gêné. Puis Luke relâcha sa petite-sœur tandis que Ranmaru cachait la batte derrière son dos et Senji posait la théière. Ryosei se mit à déverrouiller toutes les fenêtres qu'il avait verrouillé. Ranmaru tapota affectueusement la cheveux de sa petite-sœur.

« _Sôka_. Amuse-toi bien alors. »

Elle se frappa le front de la paume de la main, désespérée par le comportement surprotecteur de ses frères. Puis elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Une aura démoniaque pesa alors dans celle-ci et Senji offrit un sourire monstrueux à Midorima et Takao qui se tendirent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait venir jusqu'ici, senpai ? » S'enquit Midorima qui sentait le coup fourré. Senji posa ses mains sur leurs deux épaules. « Vu que vous êtes tous les deux dans le même lycée qu'elle, je compte sur vous pour surveiller Tomoe, d'accord ?

- _Ha ? _Mais senpai, c'est que– » La main de Senji qui se resserra sur son épaule força Takao à se taire. « Tu as quelque chose à dire contre ça, Kazunari ?

- Non m'sieur. »

Le cadet des frères Kirishikawa hocha la tête satisfait, puis offrit un pouce à ses frères qui lui rendirent d'un air diabolique. Luke se contenta de se frapper le front de la main d'un air blasé, désespéré par le comportement pitoyable de ses frères.

« Votre mission commence maintenant. » Siffla Senji en voyant Tomoe pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

Et comme d'habitude, elle dégageait cette aura masculine. Elle portait pourtant un simple jean et un t-shirt par-dessus lequel elle avait rajouté une veste. Ni plus, ni mois. Ses cheveux étaient simplement attachés en une queue de cheval et elle portait un sac en bandoulière. Elle ressemblait toujours autant à un garçon. Rien à faire, sa situation était vraiment sans espoir.

« K-Kirishikawa-senpai ! » S'exclama vivement Takao. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. « Je t'en prie-mya, appelle-moi simplement Tomoe comme tout le monde, Takao-kun.

- P-Puisque Shin-chan et moi nous rendions au centre-ville, que dirais-tu de faire un bout de chemin avec nous ?

- _Sup ~ !_ »

Elle leur adressa un large sourire, puis salua ses frères d'un simple geste de la main avec de quitter la maison en compagnie d'un Midorima Shintaro silencieux et nerveux, et d'un Kazunari Takao bruyant et tout aussi nerveux. S'ils ne faisaient pas ce que Senji leur avait dit, sûr qu'il déciderait de les tuer. Et puis, la mission n'avait pas l'air si contraignante que ça. Après tout, Tomoejika Kirishikawa aurait pu être une jeune fille hautaine et pourrie gâtée, méprisante. Non, au lieu de ça ils avaient droit à une géante joviale, qui pourrait aussi bien être un homme que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça… _n'est-ce pas _?


End file.
